dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nargol (Country)
| population = | religion = Demon King Faith | inhabitants = Beastmen, Daemon race, Demonic race, Dark Elves, Dark Satyr, Empusa, Kale race, Lizardmen, Orcs, Werebear }} is located in the Land of Nargol, the northern side of the Central continent. Overview It is also known as the . It is the country of fiends. Layout Landmarks Demon King Palace is located in the centre of Nargol. The Demon King Palace is a gigantic structure. It was much bigger than any human city. The black palace floating on a huge lake reflected the starry sky, and it was as if the night had just come down. If you continue, you will reach the bridge that leads to the huge main gate. The bridge is huge and it seems that even a giants can cross. There is no garrison in front of the huge bridge. The palace was built by Heibos and Volgas. The corridors are large and the black marble walls and floors are beautifully decorated, with many sparkling gems beautifully illuminating them. The palace is rich with black marbles and lots of magical gems, it will not lose to Elios' Heaven Palace. The throne room of the Demon King palace is magnificent wide, and the thone is made out of black diamond. Kuroki thinks that he is walking amongst the stars in the shining galaxy. He was also convinced that the Demon King palace is also called the Palace of Stars. Courtyard The courtyard is based on the Modus residence in Elios. It's not so gorgeous, but it is a place that feels relief. This place can only accommodate Mona, Modus and a few special people can enter. Kuroki Former Room The room given to Kuroki at the Demon King Castle was very large. Although it was the largest, the furniture was only a bed, a desk, and a carpet underneath. Rugas Room Rugas room in the Demon King Palace. Rugas taught magic to Kuroki in his room. Pipipolenna Room Kuroki's Mansion The mansion was built near the Demon King Castle. The mansion was on the outskirts of the Demon King palace and was a small castle. Foreign Relations ;Charon Kingdom :A vassal nation. ;Elios :Technically they are hostile but the Demon King Modus is reluctant to compete with the Elios' Deities. ;Nosoi Kingdom :A vassal nation. Government Modus rules Nargol as the king, along with Rugas as the prime minister. Military Strength Nargol has the Demon King Army, the army has the Four Heavenly Lords and the Eight Demon Generals to lead the army. The elites of the Demon King Army are the Order of the Dark Knights. There is the Order of the Royal Guard Knights to guard the Queen of Darkness. History The place where the Destruction Deity died and has come to be called as Nargol. Modus' Banishment Modus was exiled with false charges to the Land of Nargol, he settled in these lands with his followers. Hero of Light's Invasion The Hero of Light's Party invaded Nargol at an alarming rate. Yukisaki Kuroki was summoned by Modus. The Dark Knight faced the Hero of Light. Citizens *Modus (King) *Mona (Queen) *Pipipolenna (Princess) *Rugas (Prime Minister) *Ranfeld *Givrusses *Murenas *Uhrwald *Kuroki *Kuna *Guno *Putina *Shari *Felton *Geude *Gned *Nut *Raely *Rephard *Gned *Manseid *Zeal *Enshema *Gurira *Lucola *Mentia *Tibel *Elitena *Argad *Zyresd References Category:Locations Category:Countries